Tales of RWBY
by zennone
Summary: Several hero's lands in the world of RWBY unknown to them how they got here, and now they must work and learn in Beacon's academy, fight the person that draw them hear with the many threats and find a way back to their world.


Prologue 1: R and A

A girl with a red cap with her hood covering her face was kneeling in front of a Grave stone with a cliff right behind and snow covering the ground. And she then stood up seeing a girl with a white cape before disappearing with the wind before a large black hole appears right in front of the cliff.

"What's that?" She questioned before the figure of a guy came out of the black hole and…. Fell to wards he's death… "Oh, no!" The girl said to herself before turning around and walking because of the wind back to get to the bottom of the mountain and make a detour to reach the part of the cliff where he could have fell from.

* * *

"Damn…" A man with brown hair and brown eyes (I think) wearing a fancy suit said to himself lying on the snow that saved him from dying while looking up at the black hole that he fell from. After a few seconds he tried to stand up only to receive pain in he's back making him lay down once again. "I think I know how Rowen feels now." He said to himself before growls could be heard.

He slowly turned he's head away from the cliff side to see a forest with wolfs with glowing eyes standing from afar. "They won't attack… I hope." He said to himself again as they slowly advance and growled louder. "No, their going to hurt me." He said standing up ignoring the pain and running next to the cliff side with the wolf soon running after him.

After a while still running from the wolfs he lost sight of the cliff somehow and was now in an open field and stop in the middle of it. "If there's only a few I can deal with you." He said towards them drawing he's sword and gun as he prepared himself to see how many they were… To only see a large group of people with hands looking like claws, leg's covered in fur like the paws of a wolf and the head of a wolf. With the pain in he's back killing him, the constant running draining he's energy and with the fact he was alone, he had one option left.

Run.

"Damn it!" He turned around and started running again to see a girl in a red cape with a hood covering her face walking towards him. "Hey, run the other way!" He shouted as he ran by her with no reply and after a minute he turned around to see her walking straight towards the pack of wolfs with 2 of them seemingly attacking the girl. "Wait!" He shouted as the wolfs simply passed thru the cape disappearing.

"Where the-!?" He looked up to see a young girl in the air extending her arm to get something g hoisted to he back. "What's that?" He asked himself as she drew what seemed to be a sort of gun and shooting the ones that ran at her before de-sanding as one rushed at her as she would simply shot he's head destroying it and sending her forward.

But then, 2 other tried to end her rushing in front of her but she simply shot the closest one and then landed before shooting the second one at close range making her roll backwards but she would use the momentum spinning the weapon at her side as it turned into a scythe as one rushed at her making her swing it and hitting the wolf but not with the blade letting him live but was soon killed after pulling a trigger shooting from the tip of scythe making her pull the scythe to her side with ease cutting the wolf like being before spinning and recharging it while doing so but the moment she planted it into the ground several wolfs where already at her not letting her do more making her close her eyes and wait for the attack to kill her but.

The man jumped over her and swinging he's sword around killing the ones that where close then landed while twisting on the snow letting him shoot all the other that where behind them. "You okay?" He asked trying not to let the pain take over him as she opened her eyes realizing the man that was running away was standing in front of her.

"What are doing here? Run away!" she shouted worried for he's wellbeing.

"That's what I said to you!" He shouted back at her turning to face her before recharging he's gun.

"Behind you!" She shouted making him twist and point the gun at the wolf like being head and shot destroying its head. "You take half I take the other." She said running at them.

"I didn't agree yet!" He shouted at her before feeling he's back again. "Damn it…" He said silently before running into the fight.

* * *

"You weren't that bad." She said to him placing back the large gun-scythe weapon.

"Thanks, but I don't think I need to hear the advice of a peepskeek that got save by me twice." He said putting he's weapons away and holding he's back.

"I was fine! You where there to help me after all and I'm not little! I drink milk." She replied clearly angered.

"Ok,ok…" he said as he felt more pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking worried this time.

"I… Just fell from a cliff." He said trying to stay up.

"Wait your that guy!" She shouted pointing at him. "IsawyoufallsoIthoughtyoudiedbutyouraliveandsothis isgreatbutIdon'tknowwhoyouaresocanyoutellmeyournam ebythewaythenamesruby" She said extremely fast.

"Um… Yeah. Let's take this slowly somewhere where I don't have to stand in with snow all around possibly monsters." He said walking making Ruby walk behind him.

END


End file.
